Coming To Terms
by BroadwayBoundStar
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero have had growing feelings towards each other since the lion cub fiasco. But can they overcome their ignorance and come to terms? Read to find out! Shiz-era. Musicalverse. Basically how I would have liked their relationship to progress.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Shiz-era, set a day or two after the lion cub scene, obviously musicalverse. I'm not going to follow the plot line of the musical though, because I'm creating my own. Hence, fan fiction. Reviews are welcome! If you like it, favorite and follow! I will try to update everyday or every couple days! Lots of free time! I may or may not have Glinda and Fiyero dating, although, in this chapter it sounds like they aren't. I will have it decided by next the next chapter! Enjoy my monkeys flying monkeys! **

**Disclaimer: I own a Wicked T-shirt...? **

* * *

Elphaba had never been so unsure of herself more than in this moment. She was standing outside Fiyero's dorm room, trying to get herself to just knock already. Although that uncertainty flew out the window when none other than the charming prince opened up his door and nearly tackled her to the ground. Luckily, he steadied himself and grabbed Elphaba, preventing her from falling.

"Oh, sorry Fiyero..."

"What are you apologizing for? _I'm_ sorry for nearly crushing you."

"Oh. Right." Oz, where did all of her intelligence go when around him? They both straightened up.

"I was actually just on my way to come talk to you." He said, breaking the somewhat awkward silence.

"Really? I was coming to talk to you." _Not that he couldn't tell or anything._

"Yeah, I figured. Care to come inside?" Elphaba reluctantly nodded. She walked into his room, him following suit. Elphaba turned around to face him, but avoided his eyes. Oz, she could get lost in their blue, oceanic depths.

"Look, Fiyero. I just want to apologize. The lion cub thing the other day... When I touched you... Lurline that sounds wrong! Anyways, when I did, you obviously freaked out because, well, you know. The _green bean_ touched you. I'm sorry, and I won't do it again. And when you tried to leave, but I grabbed your hand, did you feel that spark? Of course you didn't. I'm just going crazy. I'm hallucinating. I probably sound _so_ stupid right now. I'm rambling aren't I? Did you notice I'm rambling? I think I'll just shut up now." She finally looked into his eyes. Big mistake. She's lost. He couldn't help but laugh at her nervousness.

"What?" She asked in a defensive tone.

"It's just, you're cute when you're nervous." He replied, not really thinking about what he said before it came out of his mouth. Typical Fiyero. Elphaba looked at her feet, causing her black hair to cover her face, _and_ her blush.

"I think I'll just go. This was obviously a mistake. I'm sorry for touching you..." Elphaba brushed past him to leave, but caught her hand. Once again, they felt that surge of electricity.

"Seriously? You think I had a problem with you touching me? Oz, Elphaba! I'll admit, you are smart, but sometimes you can be so ignorant!" He exclaimed. Elphaba was taken aback.

"What?" She asked.

"I loved it when you touched me. Oz, that does sound wrong... What I felt was unlike anything else I had experienced before. All I know is that I can't explain it, but I certainly liked it." Elphaba, for once, was at loss for words.

"Then why did you jerk away?" Was all she could muster up.

"Why? I did because I'm stupid. I'm brainless. And I'm scared." Fiyero slowly walked towards her, and she backed up. At some point though, she backed into the door, but he didn't stop.

"Because I had the most beautiful woman in all of Oz touch _me_ of all people, in a way that made me exhilarated. Because I have these pure, strong, wonderful feelings for the most wonderful woman, and I'm afraid she won't return them. That's why I jerked away. My stupid fear of rejection. But you're definitely worth the risk." Fiyero didn't know where all that came from, he just kind of said what he felt. They were less than a foot apart now, eyes locked on each other. Then Fiyero noticed something peculiar, that she had so well hidden before. Elphaba was _blushing_. Her of all people. It was a deep purple, and possibly one of the cutest things he'd ever seen. No, it _was_ the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"Now. Is that a good explanation for my idiocy?" He whispered, feeling the need to.

"Is there ever a good explanation for you're idiocy?" She whispered back. Her remark was sarcastic, although her tone wasn't. It was surprisingly soft, and caring. He chuckled softly.

"No. I guess there isn't." Her face lit up with the small smile she was now wearing. He stepped even closer. She tensed somewhat. He brought his hands up, and cupped her face. She melted into his touch. She grasped his forearms. He ever so carefully leaned in. Their lips were mere millimeters apart. Then Elphaba suddenly jerked back, causing her to hit her head on the door.

"Ozdammit!" She muttered under her breath.

"Elphaba, are you okay?" He asked, and she stuttered for a moment.

"I..uh..I have to..go." She turned around and left. This time, he let her. Because he knew if he wanted to win her over, he was going to need help from a certain friend.

* * *

It was the next day and Elphaba and Glinda were walking to their history class together.

"Glin, the past is the same thing as history."

"Really? I just don't see how..." Glinda trailed off.

"Sometimes I wonder how you made it past the second grade..."

"Me too!" They both giggled at the blonde's honest remark. Just then, Fiyero walked up to them. _Oh great._ Elphaba thought.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"Glinda's IQ." Elphaba replied, only leaving the prince confused.

"Right. Hey, Elphaba, can I talk to you? In private?" he asked.

"Um, I really have to get to class..."

"But it doesn't start for another twenty minutes, you have time!" Glinda cut in.

"See? Perfect." Fiyero said.

"Thanks Glin." Elphaba said dryly, giving a stern look at her roommate. Glinda only returned the look.

"Follow me." Fiyero said, interrupting the two friend's silent glares. Elphaba nodded, and followed him, regretting her decision already. He led her to an empty classroom. He beckoned her inside, and he closed the door behind them. She turned to face him.

"What do you want Fiyero? I have to get to class." That came out a little more harshly than she meant. Gratefully, he ignored it.

"I want to apologize for trying to kiss you. It was wildly inappropriate, and out of line, and I'm sorry." Elphaba was surprised.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being honorable. And respectful."

"Well, you're welcome."

"So...are we done here?" She didn't give him time to respond as she opened the door. Except, it didn't open, and much to her horror, Elphaba realized it's locked. _Oz, what did I ever do to deserve this?_ She thought as she turned back around.


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't help myself. I'm a sucker for posting two or three chapters a day when I'm bored...Remember to read and review! Please! Virtual...cake...pie...whatever...if you do! Enjoy! Hopefully...**

* * *

"It's locked..." Elphaba stated.

"Why don't ya look at that?" Fiyero said, trying to hide his smile, and not achieving.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"You could say that..." Fiyero couldn't help but chuckle.

"What are we going to do? I have History in twelve minutes." Fiyero feigned shock.

"Elphaba. _Elphaba_ _Thropp_ is going to miss _one_ class?! It can't be!"

"Shut up." Yet she failed to hide her smile, and Fiyero couldn't help but return it.

"As I asked before, what are we going to do?"

"We could continue our conversation from before until somebody notices us, and lets us out?"

"What conversation?"

"Elphaba. You very well know what conversation I'm referring to."

"What is there to talk about?"

"Um, maybe the reason you pulled away from me?" Elphaba was surprised with his straightforwardness. Now _Fiyero chooses to bring out his serious side?_ She thought.

"Um, I didn't want to be kissed by a boy who is lying to me..."

"You think I'm lying to you?! What in Oz could I be lying to you about?!"

"Everything! You can't like me Fiyero! I'm _green_!"

"What does that have to do with anything! Somebody can't like you only because you're _green_?! If anything, the green makes you _more_ beautiful!" They hadn't realized how close they had gotten to each other in the heat of their discussion.

"Don't say that."

"Say what?"

"That I'm beautiful."

"Why? It's true!"

"No it's not! You don't have to lie to me." Elphaba replied, looking down.

"It's not lying! It's looking at things a different way." _That_ caused her to look up.

"What?"

"Elphaba. Just because you don't think you're beautiful, doesn't mean other people can't!" All she did was stare at him, and he gladly stared back.

"I'm sorry... It's just, nobody has ever called me beautiful before..."

"It's never too late to start."

"It doesn't matter though. There's still the fact that you're dating my best friend!"

"What? Elphaba-" She quickly cut him off.

"I can't do that Fiyero! She's not only my best friend, she's my _only_ friend! I can't do that to her! It's wrong! And _you_ of all people-"

"Elphaba!" She stopped and looked at him.

"I won't do it Fiyero."

"I'm not dating Glinda."

"I'm sorry, but I won't," she continued, not registering what he just told her, "but believe me, I wanted to. You have no idea how close I was to just letting you kiss me- Wait. What did you just say?"

"I said I'm not dating Glinda."

"What?! When did _this_ happen?!"

"Three days ago...did Glin not tell you?" Now that she thought about it, Glinda did, but Elphaba tuned her out previously once she started talking about different lipsticks that would look good on Elphaba. She now vaguely recalls Glinda mentioning it to her.

"I guess she did..." Fiyero just laughed.

"Why did you do it?" That stopped him.

"What?"

"Why did you break up with her?"

"Because I knew you would never even consider me as a romantic prospect while I was with Glinda. Because you are a moral, and caring woman. Because I don't like Glinda, and I never did. She was just a cover up for my true feelings that I was afraid to admit to myself." The answer was so honest, it took her by surprise.

"Fiyero..."

"No Elphaba! Don't do it. Why won't you admit your feelings?! We both very well know this is not a one sided thing! Why won't you let me in?!"

"Because I'm scared! I never let _anyone_ in because I'm afraid I'm going to lose them! Or they're just doing it as some cruel joke! It's happened before! I don't know how Glin did it! But somehow she wound her way into my heart, even with all her pink frilliness! And if I let _you_ in, and you somehow come to the realization that I'm _not_ beautiful, that I'm just _green_, it will hurt! And I don't want to go through that! And it would be even worse since I _actually_ like you!" Fiyero didn't know how to respond to that. This was obviously the most she has opened up to anyone other than Glinda.

"Fae... I could never leave you because you're green... It's one of the things that attracts me to you..."

"What did you just call me?"

"Sorry, it just kinda came out-"

"No, I like it." She said cutting him off. She gave him a soft smile. They were only inches apart.

"Thank you." He suddenly said.

"What for?"

"For telling me all the things you're worried about, so I can just prove you wrong."

"I think I can make an exception about being wrong just this once."

"Are you saying...?" She only nodded, smiling, and she returned it with his grin. Slowly, yet surely, he closed the space between them until their lips were nothing but centimeters apart. Suddenly, the door flew open and they jumped away from each other. Standing in the door way was none other than,

"Madame Morrible!"

"Children. What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be in class? Well, _Elphaba_, shouldn't you be in class? No offense Mr. Tiggular."

"None taken."

"Um, sorry Madame, we got locked in here, and we couldn't get out."

"I see. Just don't let it happen again. Now go to your next classes."

"Yes Madame." They said simultaneously, both trying their best to hide their smirks. As they walked out of the classroom, they were met by Glinda.

"Sorry Fiyero! She got past me! She didn't buy my, 'I'm just waiting for my next class' excuse!"

"It's okay Glin..."

"Wait, what? This was planned? You knew about this?" Elphaba demanded.

"Well of course silly! I'm the one who helped come up with the plan, _and_ I was the one who locked you in the classroom!"

"You are so lucky we're in public, or I would be strangling you right now." Glinda only smirked.

"You can try..."

"Oh trust me, I will..." The three friends just laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dimpled: Your review honestly had me laughing out loud.**

**Elphaba-WWW: Haha, yay for all those things!**

**Maddy and Lexi: Thank you! So much!**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed/ and reviewed! Keep it coming! Enjoy this chapter...hopefully! Until next time my monkeys... *mysterious music***

* * *

"Elphaba! Wait! ELPHABA!" Firyero called after the green woman. She was hurriedly walking away from him, yet he was too fast. As he caught up with her, he sidestepped and stopped her in her tracks. She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Fiyero?" Ouch. That came out harsher than she meant it to. Thankfully, he ignored it.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Silence.

"...uh...no reason..."

"Elphaba." He said sternly. She exhaled deeply.

"Fine. I'm embarrassed, okay?"

"What in Oz could you be embarrassed about?"

"Everything! I told you what I'm actually feeling, which I _never_ do, and then we almost kissed, and I just... I don't know." She finished.

"Lurline, sometimes I absolutely do _not_ understand you."

"Usually nobody does." They both laughed at her remark.

"Anyways, I have to get to class."

"Oh no, you are _not_ running away from me again."

"What? Are you gonna lock me in a classroom again?" She dead panned.

"Don't tempt me." He dead panned too. What a couple. She didn't respond, and he just grabbed her hand, and both of them got butterflies in their stomachs as they felt the sparks. He led her away from her next class, much to Elphaba's dismay. Some things just never change. He led her to his dorm room. She turned around as she closed the door behind her.

"Fiyero, seriously, what is this about? I have to get to-" She was cut off by his lips crashing into hers. (FINALLY) She tensed up, but immediately melted into his touch. She obviously didn't know much about kissing, but quickly got the hang of it. After all, she had a good teacher. (Not Glinda you pervs ;)) It was passionate, yet fierce. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands around her waist. They finally broke apart due to vital needs. You know, _air_.

"Yero..." She breathed. He smiled at his new nickname.

"Fae..." He breathed back. This only made her want him more. She grabbed him and pulled his lips to hers. She grew more confident. They broke apart. Once again, _air_.

"So much for being on time to class." She finally said.

"Would you rather be _there_ right now?"

"Never in my wildest dreamings." He only smiled as once again, their lips came together.

* * *

It was later, and they were lying on his bed. _Fully clothed_, mind you. She had her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he twirled her hair with his right hand. It was so soft, and silky.

"So, where do we go from here? I'm kinda new to this.." She asked hesitantly, and somewhat embarrassed.

"Mind you, I'm new to this too. I've never felt this way about someone before. But somehow I'm feeling, it's up that I fell." Fortunately, he didn't notice her blush.

"Are we like, a couple now? Am I considered your girlfriend?"

"Only if you want to be."

"I guess it does sound kinda nice..." She said mockingly.

"Oh really?"

"Eh.."

"That's it."

"Wha...?" She was soon being attacked by Fiyero tickling her. Her laughter soon filled the air. _Lurline, that's a beautiful sound_, he thought.

"Yero! Please...stop!" He soon stopped, seeing the tears brim her eyes.

"You are so paying for that!"

"Am I now?" He said, raising his eyebrow.

"Yea! I just have to think of a way first..."

"Have fun with that."

"Oh I will. Sweet Oz, what time is it?" she asked, checking her watch.

"I didn't realize it was so late! Glinda's going to kill me!" She said worriedly. Glinda was really the only person who could get her scared for her life.

"Wait, before you go, I need to ask you something."

"Now that we're...whatever we are, no. You cannot copy my homework."

"What? No, not that. I was wondering if you would to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" She smiled softly.

"Of course." He grinned.

"Great! I'll pick you up at seven then." She nodded.

"Okay, I have to go! You better pray I don't die!"

"Sure will." He kissed her one last time before she ran out the door, him smiling at her the whole time.

* * *

"_Elphaba Melena Thropp_!" Elphaba winced as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey Glin..."

"Where have you been?!" Elphaba winced again at the highest pitch Glinda has reached so far.

"I...uh...I was with.." Glinda tapped her foot impatiently.

"I'm waiting young lady." Elphaba felt as if she was being scolded by her mother. _Might as well be,_ she thought.

"I was with Fiyero." She finally said.

"Oh." Elphaba suddenly got a worried expression as Glinda's face became expressionless.

"Glinda?" Her roommate only led her the the blonde girl's bed.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Glinda said excitedly.

* * *

**So...obviously this is just a multi-chapter Fiyerba fluff. Anybody else notice that before I did...? And did you guys notice my reference to As Long As You're Mine? Huh...? Anybody? Nobody? Okay, guess not. Anyways, read, review! But most if all, ENJOY! And this chapter was kind of a fill in, yet a chapter that gets the plot going as well. Stupid writers block. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you wonderful people! I'm not going to individually respond to your reviews today because...well, I'm too lazy to. But I do want to say that for some reason, every single review puts a smile on my face, and makes me genuinely laugh. I don't know why. Maybe because I'm surprised that people actually read my story... Any(Dr.)Who, I'm debating on wether or not I want this story to have an actual plot with a twist, and make it more like an actual story, and a little less fluff...but don't worry, there would still be LOADS of it. I'm a sucker...anyways, tell me whapayout think, because I would greatly appreciate it! Read, review, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

"Glinda. Glinda. Glinda! OW!"

"Oh calm down Elphie."

"Well, if you stopped pulling out all my hair, maybe I would."

"Well, maybe if you stopped moving!" Glinda exclaimed before finally finishing on Elphaba's hair.

"Okay, you can look now." Elphaba just rolled her eyes. Glinda had tried to put make up on her, but she refused, claiming it was a pain in the as-...butt to remove. *uncomfortable cough* So Elphaba just gave up when Glinda demanded she be able to do her hair. Elphaba looked in the mirror and smiled. _Wow_. Glinda had curled her hair into soft waves, and pinned strands up, creating a simple, yet elegant look. _Lurline, what is happening to me,_ she thought.

"Do you like it?" Glinda asked carefully.

"Surprisingly, I do."

"Yay!" Glinda let out a high pitched squeal, causing Elphaba to cover her ears.

"Oh, quit being so dramatic Elphie."

"_Me_?! _Dramatic_?! Says the girl who freaked out when she couldn't find her favorite lip gloss."

"That's different." Glinda huffed. Elphaba just shook her head.

"Okay, now onto your outfit. I found a dress that would look super swankified on you!"

"Ughhhh. Do I have to?"

"Yes! You're going on a date!"

"Fine." Elphaba just realized how much like a small child she was sounding like. _What does she do to me_? Glinda emerged from her black hole of clothes- excuse me. Her _closet_, with a dress.

"Here, go put this on." She said, practically shoving the other girl into the bathroom. When Elphaba came out, Glinda was at loss for words. (This is not Gelphie. I swear.) She was wearing a dark navy blue dress, that fell just above her knees. It was tight to where it showed off her curves in all the right places. It was long sleeved, and ended a little after her wrist. It was a scoop neck, much to Elphaba's dismay, but she had to admit, it looked good.

"Oh Elphie. I did _good_." Elphaba just chuckled. There was a knock on the door. Elphaba's eyes widened.

"Calm down Elphaba. You'll be fine." She nodded.

"Don't wait up for me, and please, do your science homework." Lurline, are they roommates or mothers...

"I'll try..." The blonde grumbled, pouting. Elphaba opened the door, and Fiyero's breath hitched. She was beautiful before, but now she's..._breathtaking_. She smiled, only making her all the more radiant.

"Hi. We're matching." She giggled. _I would love to hear that more_, he thought. He looked rather dashing tonight in his navy blue button down and khaki slacks. He laughed along with her as he realized she was right.

"Yeah, I guess we are. It's fate," he joked, "are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Glinda yelled, only to have a door slamming shut in response.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Elphaba asked for the hundredth time.

"You'll see." Elphaba just rolled her eyes in response. He led her to into the woods, much to Elphaba's confusion, but soon she found out why. They came to a stop in a clearing. It was a beautiful meadow with flowers blooming in different places, and lush green grass. In the middle was a blanket and a picnic basket.

"You did all of this?"

"Do you like it?" Fiyero asked, unsure of himself. With Elphaba, either you hit or you miss. He hit it all right.

"No," Fiyero's face fell, "I love it." His face picked itself back up again.

"Wonderful." They walked to the blanket and sat down.

"So I went with the classics of a picnic. PB&J, juice boxes, and a bunch of other things that I hope you'll like."

"It sounds delicious." Yeah, he definitely hit.

Later, after they had finished eating, they were lying down, looking up at the stars. (How cliched...)

"Thank you." Elphaba suddenly said.

"For what?"

"Everything. Tonight was amazing. It couldn't have gone any better. For me anyways."

"Trust me, it was amazing for me too." (I just suddenly realized how if out of context, that can be taken a different way...oh well.) Fiyero smiled, and she returned it. He then stood up, and held out his hand.

"Would you honor me with a dance, my fair lady?" Elphaba blushed.

"With no music?"

"Use your imagination." Elphaba giggled and took his hand. He put his left hand on her waist as he took her right hand in his left, and pulled her close. Elphaba flushed with a whole new feeling of...never mind. The started swaying slowly to the music in their heads. Elphaba looked up at Fiyero. Slowly, he inclined his head towards hers. At the last moment though, she pulled away from him completely.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Fiyero asked, self conscious of himself all of a sudden. For the first time in his life.

"No..no. Or..maybe you did," he paled, "when you tickled me a couple days ago... Remember when I said I'd get you back? _This_ is how."

"Oh, you!" Fiyero said annoyed, but with obvious humor in his voice. He ran towards her, but she bolted off too. Soon he was chasing her around the meadow, and having no such luck. She soon ran off into the trees and he followed suit. After a while, she begin to grow tired, so she lost him and hid behind a tree, caching her breath. She soon realized how dark it was, and begin to worry a little bit. When she turned around, she all but crashed into the prince, and she gave out a small yelp.

"Got you." Elphaba didn't have a chance to defend herself in her usual Elphaba manner however, with his lips crashing into hers. She happily gave in.

* * *

They soon reached her dorm room door, much to their dismay. (I use that word a lot, don't I?)

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Yero."

"I'm glad, because I really enjoyed it too, Fae." They both smiled at their nicknames.

"Look-" They both said. They chuckled.

"You first." He said.

"Me first? Why do I have to go first? You know what? Who cares. Look. I'm not good at...this. Whatever this is. I don't know how to be in a relationship. I don't know, or like to, share and express my feelings. Right now, for example, I am incredibly nervous, and honestly, I don't like it very much. I don't know if I'll ever be good at this...probably not...but that's not that point. What I'm trying to say is, before you lead me on to much, know what you're getting yourself into. Because if it ends up with you not liking it, or me, and you leave, I'll only get hurt. And I've already had enough hurt."

"Fae...as long as I'm alive, expect to see me by your side. I'm willing to work with you, and help you be good at sharing your feelings, and how we can figure out how to be in this relationship together. I've never felt this way before, about _anybody_. Like I said before. I'm new just as new to this feeling as you. And, 'whatever this is,' I like to think of it as a relationship. I like to think of us a couple, that we're dating. I'm incredibly nervous right now too. And I knew what I was getting myself into the moment I met you, and I feel like I didn't have a choice. I feel that I _needed_ to know you. I could never regret the decision of breaking up with Glinda, and kissing you in my dorm room, and asking you out on a date, because it led me here. And hopefully one day, those decisions will lead to something more. As long as you're mine, I feel like there is no place I would rather be then with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you kidding? I say all that, and you still think I'm not sure?"

"Well, I just-"

"Elphaba. I've never been more sure of anything in my life. And I want to thank you, for telling me how you feel. I know you're not one for that sort of thing."

"I had to get it off my chest." (I have such an urge to have Fiyero make a dirty joke right here, but I WILL resist.)

"I'm glad you did. So, do you want to be a couple. And figure out this out together?" All Elphaba did was pull his lips to hers.

"What do you think?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello beauties! Thank you for all the reviews! And remember, they make me write and post faster! **

**Fae Tiggular: Thanks so much for the advice! I think that might be what I do..you'll just have to wait and see...**

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: Sorry for the confusion on that line! But that would've been funny! **

**musicalgal3: Yeah, I enjoyed those lines too! **

**Please enjoy! Virtual hugs if you review! Who am I kidding? Virtual hugs if you _read_. Until next time!**

* * *

"Oh Elphie! I'm so happy for you!" Elphaba blushed at her friends excitement for her love life. Change in the topic of conversation is needed.

"What about you? What's going on in Glinda World?" Elphaba quickly asked. Glinda blushed a bright pink.

"Well...maybe I went on a date with Avaric..."

"What?! Fiyero's friend Avaric?! And you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry! It's just that I didn't want to distract you from Fiyero!"

"Glin, you can't distract me from Fiyero. It's not like he's the only thing I think about! And of course I want to hear about your love life too. It's only fair."

"I guess you're right. But anyways, let me tell you all about it!"

* * *

Elphaba and Fiyero were sitting and reading by her favorite tree. Yes, _reading_, and Fiyero in the same sentence. I have surprised _myself_. She actually got him to read something with her, even though it's fiction, which she didn't read, or care for as much. They kept stealing glances at each other, and every once in a while, one would catch the other, and both would blush and smile sheepishly. Elphaba checked her watch and jumped up.

"Sorry Yero! I lost track of time! I have to go to my history class!"

"Okay, go! But hey," he caught her arm, "meet me at Shiz Cafe tonight." She smiled softly.

"Alright. But I have to go! Bye!"

"Bye!" He called after her.

* * *

Elphaba checked her watch. Yet again. _Oz, I'm fifteen minutes late! Good going Elphaba, _she thought. She finally reached the cafe on campus. Meanwhile...

* * *

"For the last time Phanee, I'm not interested! Please, go!" Fiyero was in a booth waiting for his girlfriend when a flirtatious and slightly tipsy Phanee slid in across from him.

"Come on. Is that any way to talk to a lady?"

"Look, I'm sorry. But I'm waiting for-"

"Oh please. For the artichoke? We all know that's a phase. Now, come on, pucker up!" She got up and even though unwelcomed, sat on Fiyero's lap. He tried to push her off gently without making it seem like domestic abuse, but had no such luck. She only held on tightly around his neck and forced her lips onto his. He tried to push her off, but not in enough time.

"Sorry I'm late Yero, I was-" Elphaba stopped mid-sentence seeing the scene displayed out in front of her.

"Fiyero?" She asked, hurt clear in her voice. Tears brimmed her eyes.

"Oh look who showed up! The green bean!" Phanee said laughing. Fiyero pushed her off his lap, causing her to fall to the floor with a _humph_.

"Elphaba! I swear it's _not_ what it looks like! She came onto me!" Elphaba shook her head and ran out the door.

"Elphaba!" He called after her and followed. She was quick, but he was quicker. She wiped the tears falling on her face. _How could I be so stupid? Of course he was eventually going to get bored of you. Just..sooner rather than later..._

"Elphaba! He called again. She spun around, and he almost ran into her.

"What?" She asked harshly.

"Look, I can explain-"

"I knew this was going to end badly. I'm just some exotic creature you wanted a piece of, is that it? Was I some game between you and your friends? I knew you could never want _me_, the ugly, green, artichoke, that _nobody_ likes-"

"Elphaba! None of that is true! you mean _so much_ to me! Just let me explain!"

"Then explain."

"I was peacefully waiting for my girlfriend," she flinched at that word, "when a drunk Phanee came up to me and tried to seduce me. Obviously, I refused, yet, Phanee being the girl she is, forced herself on to me, and let me say, one, _horrible_ kisser, two, I _did not_ kiss her back, and three, I tried to stop her without being abusive. See, I don't want her. I want _you_. Green skin and all."

"She's really a bad kisser?" She asked meekly.

"Horrendous. Worst kiss I've ever had in my _whole_ life." Elphaba giggled.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted. I should've given you time to explain in the first place."

"Next time, that would be very nice."

"Next time?" Elphaba inquired, and quirked an eyebrow. Fiyero coughed.

"Well. What can I say? Girls want me!" Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Oh my Oz."

"You know _you_ want me." He remarked, pulling her into his embrace.

"Do I? Do I _really_?" Elphaba asked, teasing him.

"Very much so." He whispered as he pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back, but pulled away and grimaced.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"You taste like alcohol...and...flirtatious girl..." Fiyero returned the grimace.

"Why don't I go to my room, brush my teeth, and we get some dinner?"

"Sounds perfect." Elphaba smiled.

* * *

After dinner, Fiyero walked Elphaba back to her dorm room. _Such_ a gentleman.

"I'm sorry...again." Elphaba said.

"For what? I was the one who got caught kissing somebody else who _isn't_ my girlfriend-"

"Yeah yeah. Okay, let's not talk about that anymore."

"What? Is Elphaba, _Elphaba Thropp_, jealous?"

"What? No! Of course not! Do I look like the jealous type to you?"

"Well-"

"Do _not_ answer that."

"Okay.." Elphaba glared at him, and he just smirked, and winked at her. He saw that smile tugging at her lips.

"Well,this is my stop. And, I have to get back soon enough to where Glinda doesn't think you've killed me, and she will want to hear all about our date." Fiyero flinched.

"Do you have to tell her EVERYTHING? What if she like, hits me?"

"Not my problem.."

"You're wicked."

"That's what they call me." Elphaba said shrugging her shoulders. Both laughed at her remark.

"Well, I better let you go..." Fiyero said, frowning.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"No doubt about it." Fiyero leaned down and kissed her. At first it was gentle, but then it came became more passionate...and feisty. They pulled away for air, and rested their foreheads against each others.

"Now that was one _hell_ of a kiss, and one of the _best_ I've ever had." Elphaba giggled.

"I'd say that was a good end to tonight. And one thing I will _not_ be telling Glinda about."


	6. Chapter 6

**I have a feeling that you guys are going to hate me after this chapter...but it's not the end so don't worry! This is longer compared to other chapters because...i felt like judging in the kitchen! Kudos to you if you know where that's from, and where the very last line is from! If you know those, I instantly love you. Anyways, no specific responses today because I'm too lazy,but I do want to thank you for all the reviews, and keep them coming! Oh! And in response to Fae Tiggular, which could be a lot of use to all of you, this ****_is _****Shiz-era, but I made it Glinda because its easier for me to type, and I was too lazy to type out Galinda every time. Sad, right? **

* * *

"I want to introduce you to Layla." Fiyero said. Him and Elphaba were snuggling on his bed in his room...fully clothed. Elphaba sat up.

"Who's Layla?"

"A friend I met in high school."

"Should I be jealous?"

"Only if you feel the need to."

"I'll let you know how I feel once I've met her..."

"Oh no. Are we gonna go through this jealously thing again? Although, you _are_ cute when you're jealous."

"Shut up." But he saw her trying to hide the inevitable smirk.

"We can meet her tomorrow. She's visiting from the Vinkus."

"Perfect."

* * *

"Elphaba, I'd like you to meet Layla. Layla, this is Elphaba." Elphaba shook hands with Layla.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"I bet it is." Layla responded. Elphaba was taken aback by her instant conceded personality. Elphaba only smiled in return. Layla turned to Fiyero.

"It's so great to see you again Fifi!" She jumped up and held him in a tight hug.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too." He couldn't help but hug her back.

"Why don't we go get dinner?" Fiyero suggested.

"Oh that sounds perfect!" Layla exclaimed and playfully swatted his arm.

"Great! Lets go!" Fiyero began walking, and as Layla caught up to him, she shot an icy glare towards Elphaba. Elphaba just stared back awkwardly until Layla thankfully turned away. Elphaba hung back from the duo as they walked towards the restaurant.

* * *

Layla sat next to Fiyero and was practically on top of him. I think Elphaba's jealous.

"Fifi you are _so_ funny!" Layla laughed annoyingly at something Fiyero said, which Elphaba hadn't heard, as she was in her own little world.

"Elphaba, what do you think?" She looked up.

"About what?"

"Lurline, haven't you been listening?" Layla asked annoyed.

"How I've been doing in school."

"Oh, yeah! You're doing great!" Elphaba perked up.

"With the help of you of course. I couldn't have done it without you, Fae." They stared into each others eyes for a moment until they were interrupted with Layla loudly clearing her throat.

"How touching." Layla rolled her eyes, which did not go unnoticed by a certain green girl. Elphaba was the master at it after all. That and eyebrow quirking. As Fiyero and Layla continued their conversation, Elphaba watched from the sidelines. _What is up with her? Is she trying to steal Fiyero away from me?_

* * *

Elphaba and Fiyero were in her dorm room studying. Never thought I'd write _that_.

"So, what did you think of Layla?"

"She's...nice." Elphaba concluded.

"That's all? Is something wrong?"

"What? No! Of course not."

"Elphaba... I know you better than what you give me credit for." Elphaba sighed.

"Fine. Maybe...I don't like her a whole lot... Okay. Actually, I don't like her at all, really." Fiyero was stunned. He thought they'd hit it off great! Keyword, _thought_.

"Why?"

"Well, she clearly has a thing for you."

"What?! No she doesn't."

"Yes she does. She was practically all over you at dinner, and she kept giving me these...these _looks_. Of pure _hatred_."

"I think you're exaggerating."

"I'm not! I'm telling you! She was!" And with that, Elphaba slammed her newly sharpened pencil on her desk. It punctured her skin, and she started bleeding profusely.

"Oz Fae! Watch yourself! Here..." He ripped a peice of fabric off of his shirt and tied around her hand. Just then, Glinda walked through the door.

"Oh hey guys! Elphie! What happened?"

"I stabbed myself with a pencil."

"That's horrificus! Wait! Fiyero!"

"What?" He turned towards the blonde.

"There was this girl crying at the entrance of the dorm building. I'm pretty sure she was faking though. I'm a _master_ at faking-pretend you guys didn't hear that. Any who, she said that she thought her arm is fractured or something. I tried to help her but she said she only wanted you."

"Did you get her name?"

"Oh Oz, what _was_ her name? Kayla? Wayla? Rayla?"

"Layla?"

"Yes! That's it! Elphie, how's your hand?"

"It won't stop bleeding.."

"Oh no! I'll get changed really quick and we will take you to the nurse!" Before Elphaba could protest, Glinda already slammed the bathroom door shut.

"I'm going to see about the Layla thing."

"Yero, please, stay with me. I'm frightened. This _a lot_ of blood."

"Fae, it will only take a second."

"You heard what Glinda said, she's faking...just please don't leave me."

"Fae, what is this _really_ about?"

"It's basically choosing between us. I've heard Glinda ramble about this enough to know. If you go to her, you're basically choosing her over me. Which tells me you would rather have her."

"Elphaba, you're being ridiculous."

"No I'm not! Tell me, would you go down there if it was Phanee or ShenShen or some other girl?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then why would you go down for Layla?!" They were both shouting now. _Maybe I'll just stay in here_..., Glinda thought.

"Because..." Fiyero stopped. They stared at each other.

"Because you like her? As more than a friend?" Elphaba whispered. Fiyero scratched the back of his head.

"To be honest, I don't know. I know I want you, but I don't know if our feelings between Layla and I are friendly or not."

"Then you better figure it out, and I would do it quickly if I were you."

"Elphaba...she needs me..."

"_I_ need you Fiyero...I..I love you." Fiyero was shocked. He never expected her to say those words. He just stared at her. He wanted to say it back. He wanted to say he loves her too, and maybe he wouldn't be where he is in the future.

"I..." Was all he could manage.

"Fiyero. If you walk out that door, don't bother coming back." Fiyero was conflicted. _Do I go with what my heart tells me, or the safer choice?_ _The one where if I choose her, and she doesn't choose me in the end, my heart will get broken...?_ And with that thought, he walked out the door, slamming it shut. Elphaba collapsed into a heap on the floor. When Glinda heard he door slam, she made her way out of the bathroom.

"Elphie?" Elphaba's body was shaking with sobs.

"Oh Elphie..." Glinda whispered as she sat down next to Elphaba and held her close.

* * *

Fiyero slammed the door shut behind him and walked out of the building. He came to see Layla flirting with another Shiz student. _Oz, what have I done?!_ Layla saw him.

"Fifi! Over hear dearest!" _I don't want her! I want Elphaba! It's always been Elphaba_! He turned around and ran back to Elphaba and Glinda's room, ignoring Layla the whole time. He was about to knock when he made out his precious Fae's voice.

"I _hate_ him Glin..."

"I know.."

"I _never_ want to see him again! I trusted him! I thought what we had was real! Now look where I ended up...a broken heart...and hand." He heard light chuckles, but followed quickly by more sobs which were none other than Elphaba's. He decided he better give her some time.

* * *

Fiyero knocked on Elphaba and Glinda's door, prepared to be slapped. He was only met with a familiar face.

"Avaric?"

"Fiyero."

"What're you doing here?" Avaric only nodded his head towards Glinda's bed. He heard sobs. He walked over to her.

"Glinda?" She looked up, and glared at him. He was suddenly frightened for his life.

"You. This is all _your_ fault! All of it is _your_ fault!"

"What are you talking about?! Where's Elphaba?!"

"She's _gone_ Fiyero!"

"You mean she...?" She saw the look on his face and rolled her eyes.

"No you idiot! I swear, sometimes you have less brains than a scarecrow! Elphaba would never do that! She's not dead!" He let out a sigh of relief.

"Where is she?"

"She's gone! She was so distraught after you left. I expected her to get better. I was planning on helping her. But when I woke up the next morning, she was gone." Glinda's voice broke. Avaric clearly seeing his girlfriend distraught continued for her.

"Glinda told me that she found a note. Fiyero, Elphaba _left_. She fled to the Emerald City. She said that he wouldn't she able to handle seeing you, especially in the arms of Layla-"

"But I'm not with Layla!"

"That clearly doesn't matter now because Elphaba doesn't know that! She isn't _here_ to know that! She's off in some big city all alone! And all because of you! She said she doesn't want anybody to look for her. She sad she cares about us, but she said that she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it." Glinda finished before breaking down into sobs. Avaric comforted her as Fiyero ran out he door.

"Fiyero!" He turned to Avaric.

"Yeah?"

"Don't listen to her. Look for her. And don't give up. Never give up until you've found her, and she's in your arms, and you know that she's going to stay there forever." Fiyero nodded, with a grateful smile, and ran out the door, prepared to fight whatever gets in the way if him finding he love of his life. _No matter what Fae. I will always find you..._

* * *

**And yes. I used the famous Fifi nickname for Fiyero for Layla to use, not Glinda. Remember to review! I work faster! Virtual pie! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh thank Oz. You guys are madder at Fiyero than me. Phew. But I thought I would update this chapter soon to refrain you guys from killing me...it ****_is _****a little short, but I promise you, the next one won't be! Yeah, it will be good...mwuahaha. Think of this chapter as a fill in... Please review, and please enjoy! **

* * *

As Fiyero looked at the Emerald City from the entrance gates, he felt even worse. He was going to have a tough time finding Elphaba. _Everything's green! But no matter what Fae, I WILL find you. _And with that thought, he walked into the city, with a mission.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Fiyero was beginning to lose hope. If Elphaba didn't want to be found, you can almost guarantee that she will _not_ be found. It was getting late, so he took a shortcut back to the apartment he was renting. He took a right down a dark alleyway when all of sudden he heard crying. _Where have I heard that before? It sounds so familiar..._ He made his way to the beholder of the tears. He stopped to where they wouldn't see him, and he listened. He soon realized that not only was the woman, he figured the cries sounded feminine, but he also realized she was talking to her herself. He listened and made out the words.

"Oz, why did you come here of all places? You could've gone home, although Father would have a fit. What are you gonna do with yourself? You're basically homeless." Fiyero felt a sudden pang of sadness. He was almost sure it was Elphaba now.

"Oh Yero...I miss you..._so_ much. Why...did I do this to myself? You should've went with your instincts in the first place Elphaba. Maybe then you wouldn't be in this mess..." He was about to walk towards her and tell her everything was going to be fine, basically be her prince in shining armor. But being Fiyero, he tripped over his own feet. Elphaba jumped up and started running away. Fiyero scrambled to get up.

"Elphaba! Wait!" Elphaba turned her head, but didnt stop running. This man looked and sounded oddly familiar... _No! It can't be! He made his choice and it_ wasn't _you. Keep running, and_ don't _look back_. Fiyero knew it was no use trying, she was already too far away. He sighed.

"So close, yet so far..." He finished the walk to his apartment, and all the while kicking himself for losing Fae, _again_.

ONE WEEK LATER

Fiyero may have lost her twice now, but that's not going to stop him. He decided that when he finally does, he wants to prove to her just how much she means to him. He walked to the closest market and found a jewelry seller. He searched through all the beautiful items, and then he finally found what he was looking for. It was beautiful.

"Excuse me, sir. I would like go buy this."

"Ah, great choice. I'll give ya a deal. You look like you need this more than I do. Two silver coins."

"Thank you so much! Good day to you!" Fiyero got the box with the timeless piece in it, and started walking back to his apartment, for once in a really long time, happy with himself. He decided to stop at a cafe for a quick cup of coffee. It was his drug lately, with all these long days searching for Elphaba. Once he got his coffee, he continued his way back, but quickly rushed back inside. But nobody was where he thought he saw a flash of green. _This is the Emerlad City Fiyero._ Everything's _green_.He turned around, but not before another flash of green caught his eye. He looked just in time to see a very frantic Elphaba escaping out the side exit of the cafe. _You're good Elphaba, but you're not _that_ good,_ he thought as he ran to finally find the love of his life, who is not _as_ willing to see him as he was to her...


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah...so this chapter is kind of short too...but I wanted to update this anyways. I don't know how much further I'm owing to take this story..I'm contemplating on ending it in the next few chapters or keeping it going for a little longer...I just don't know... Please enjoy beauties! I love all of you! Please review! It's much appreciated! And this is a little bit more angst too than my usual amount of fluff.**

* * *

"Elphaba! ELPHABA! Wait! I just want to talk!"

"Yeah?! Well, I don't! Go away!"

"No!" He followed her to an abandoned corn exchange. He soon realized this was her home.

"You live here?" Nice, Fiyero.

"Well, I don't have many options do I? What are you doing here? Can't you just leave me alone?!"

"No."

"Why not?! I told you guys that I don't want anybody to come looking for me!"

"No! You left a note, Elphaba! Do you realize how distraught Glinda is?! How distraught everybody is?! You left us Elphaba! You..you left me..."

"Just like you left me?"

"Just let me explain-"

"I don't want to hear it Fiyero! Go back to Layla!"

"Just let me explain! Please?!" Elphaba sighed. How can she refuse him? She nodded her head.

"When I left, I went downstairs to Layla. I saw her flirting with another student, and for some reason, that was what I needed to realize that I want you, and only you."

"That doesn't change that fact that you still left!"

"I came back! Twice!"

"I told you to not bother coming back!"

"When have I ever listened to you?!"

"I can tell you don't since you're here when I don't want you to be!"

"You know you want me here! It was me in the alley the other night..."

"It was you..? Did you hear...?"

"Yeah."

"Twice? You came back twice?"

"Yeah. I immediately went back up, but I heard you...talking about me, so I figured I should give you time. But apparently I gave too much. I went back two days later...to find you...gone."

"And for a good reason."

"Don't give me that crap Elphaba!"

"Give you what crap, Fiyero?!"

"Fine! Do you want to know why I left?! Because I was scared! Yeah. I was scared. The final thought I had before walking out that door was, do I go with what my heart tells me, or the safer choice?"

"Clearly you didn't go with the latter!"

"No! I didn't! The safer choice was Layla! Because she's not the one who has the power to destroy me!"

"What?"

"Do I go with the woman who holds my heart? The woman I so gladly gave it to? The woman where, if she ever decides I'm not worthy of her, which I'm not, and if she leaves, it will break me? Do I stay with the woman who can break me? And that Elphaba, is why I'm scared. Because if you leave me...I'm broken. I'll just be...broken. Beyond repair. And nobody but you will be able to fix it." He finished in a whisper, with tears welling in his eyes. He could see them in Elphaba's chocolate eyes too.

"And did you give your heart to her?" She whispered back.

"Yes. And if she's willing, I'd like her to keep it. Forever."

"I gave my heart to somebody, and I haven't gotten it back..."

"Oh. Right. I'll just go then... I see you've found somebody more worthy of you."

"No! You idiot! It's you! I never got my heart back from you!" Fiyero sighed with relief.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. You have the power to break me too. Wait, you already did!" She said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry! I can't imagine the pain you went through! But after I found out you left, it broke me!" They wer e both shouting. Again.

"It doesn't matter! You broke me first! I trusted you! With my heart! And you..you broke it! Just like that!" Fiyero took a deep breath.

"Elphaba. Fae. I'm sorry more than words can say. I clearly wasn't thinking. Please, no sarcastic comment. But I promise you, I will never, ever, do anything like that again. I'm not friends with Layla anymore because I finally realized she's a flirt that nobody likes. I will always be by you're side, until you order me away. But I probably won't listen to you, since we've clearly established that I don't listen to you," they both chuckled lightly, "So. Do you forgive me?"

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Will this help?" He got down on one knee.

"What the hell are you doing-"

"Just, wait. Listen, for once in your life, and let somebody else talk. Now-"

"Can I just say one more thing?" They were both hurtled back in time to the lion cub conversation. He nodded his head knowing not to argue.

"If you're about to propose, I will make sure you never have children." She said sweetly. Cough, ironic, cough.

"No need to panic. This is not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring." He took out the ring box and opened it. Elphaba gasped. It was a canary diamond in an oval cut. It had small diamonds surrounding it in an elegant pattern, with a silver band.

"Fiyero...it's beautiful. But it's too much-"

"Stop. Let me say what I need to say. This promise ring is for a promise I'm making. Obviously. I promise to never leave you. I promise to be there whenever you need or want me, and whenever you don't need or want me. I promise to kiss you every second of every day, not literally of course. I promise to hug you, to hold you, when you you're sad, or when you're happy. I promise to console you, and take care of you when you're under the weather, and when you're not. So what I'm trying to say is that I'll smother you whether you like it or not," Elphaba giggled, "So. Elphaba Melena Thropp. Will you except this ring, and my promise?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Haha..please don't kill me? I know I haven't updated in a super long time, but..nope. I got no good excuses. I kinda forgot, I got lazy, and I had trouble writing this chapter, which is why it is so short... Anyways! I hope your anger doesn't stop you from reviewing! It's much appreciated! REVIEW YOU GORGEOUS POPSICLES! Speaking of gorgeous popsicles, does anybody watch dailygrace on YouTube? Because you should. No? Okay.**

* * *

"Are you serious?"

"Would I have bought a ring if I wasn't serious? Come on! I even did the whole 'down on one knee thing,' and I created a whole monologue that I actually bothered to remember. Is that serious?"

"Well-"

"Elphaba."

"Okay, I get it. You're serious. Are you sure? I mean-"

"Elphaba. Please. Answer the question. My knee is starting to hurt..."

"Oh! Sorry..um..." He trailed off as she took the ring from the box and slowly put it on her left ring finger, admiring it the whole time. She studied it. She finally looked up at him.

"What do you think?" And with that, she grabbed his neck and pulled his lips to hers.

* * *

Hours later, Fiyero and Elphaba were cuddled up on her makeshift bed. This time..maybe they weren't fully clothed...

"So will you come back to Shiz? Please?"

"I don't know Fiyero... I've already been gone for so long."

"But I know they'll take you back! And we can take summer courses together to make up for the time we both lost!" She quaked an eyebrow.

"You're willing to take summer courses?" He grimaced.

"Not really..but then again, I will be able to spend a lot more time with you."

"That's true."

"Is that a yes?" She looked away.

"Elphaba." He groaned.

"It's sorry! It's just.."

"What?"

"To be honest..I'm kind of...maybe...scared."

"Of what?"

"Not what. Who." Realization hit him.

"Glinda." She nodded.

"And Nessa."

"Elphaba, I sure you'll be be to handle them. What's the worse the could do? Kill you?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying!When we go back, expect to find my lifeless body in a dark alley behind Crage Hall!"

"_When_ we go back?" Elphaba realized what she had said. No getting out of this one. She sighed. Then she smiled.

"Yeah..._when_ we go back."

"Yes! I can cross that off my bucket list!"

"What?"

"Persuading Elphaba Thropp in two days to do something she never intentionally wanted to do!" Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Wait, I can already tell its coming. Something along the lines of, 'You're an idiot?'" He said.

"Yes. But you're _my_ idiot."

"I don't think I've ever been _this_ happy to be called an idiot."

"Don't get used to it." He just chuckled in response. She propped herself up to get a better look at his face.

"I love you." She suddenly said.

"I love you too." He had never expected her to say it first. But he didn't care, just as long he could hear her say it. They got lost in each others eyes. She suddenly leaned in and kissed him. He was happy to reciprocate the kiss. He deepened it and rolled on top of her, and she let him. Lets just say they went another round of their previous...activity...

* * *

"Are you ready?" He asked her as their carriage pulled up to Crage Hall.

"As ready as I'll ever be. But I don't think I'll ever be ready enough to face Glinda. Or Nessa. Or both of them at the same time when they both happen to be really mad at me for me leaving them for months on end without any kind of contact whatsoever just because the boy I loved broke my heart, but now it's okay because we're back together now and everybody's happy, but no. Not them. Not until they see the life drain from my eyes as I am slowly dying from the wounds they inflicted. All because of me."

"Uhh..." He gave her a look that said, 'Are you crazy?'

"I may have had a couple of dreams."

"Right. I'm sure you'll be fine...eventually."

"That didn't help."He chuckled. The driver opened the door, and Fiyero got out and helped Elphaba out. When they were getting the few belongings the each had from the carriage, Elphaba heard a familiar laugh. A laugh like that is unforgettable. She turned around to find Glinda wheeling Nessa out of Crage Hall, presumably to go to dinner, as it was about that time of the evening. It looked like they were having a pleasant conversation until they looked up and laid eyes on her. Their faces matched in emotions. First shock, then joy. Then confusion, then they settled for the worst. Both of their faces were flushed red with anger.

"_ELPHABA MELENA THROPP!_" They both yelled.


End file.
